The Fault in Our Stars - Alternate HAPPY Ending (: - PART 1
by fanfictionfreakfozzle
Summary: Alternate Ending of The Fault in Our stars by John Green. Comes in parts, sorry if you hate waiting. This is my first time using this site so bare with me. No spoilers, but Isaac finds a new love interest(;


NOTE: This fanfiction is an alternate ending for The Fault in Our Stars by John Green. We begin 2 weeks after Hazel and Augustus return from Amsterdam. In this version, Augustus is still in remission, so no cancer. Please leave reviews of your opinions! Enjoy (:

Two weeks after Hazel and Augustus return from Amsterdam, they find themselves at a baseball game. Isaac tagged along, being that he had nothing much to do besides blind man video games and support group. They walked slowly through the crowd of fans, Hazel guiding Isaac and Augustus helping her with Phillip (Her oxygen tank). They passed stands offering all kinds of items. Each stand having some cliche name relating to baseball like "Pitcher's Pantry" and "Striking Snacks". To the other side of them, rows of babbling fans scrambled to their seats. Augustus thought it would be nicer to sit in the grassy area near third base. A chainlink fence separated the area from the baseball diamond. Gus laid a large blanket onto the grass, and helped Isaac sit. The game began with Home team up to bat. The pitcher adjusted his stance, kicking up dry dirt. He released the ball into the air, and as it collided with the metal bat, fans roared up with excitement. The hit was good, passing just between third and fourth base.  
"Did he make it?" Isaac asked.  
"Yeah." Hazel answered.  
"Home run?"  
Hazel laughed. " No, just a normal hit."  
"Oh okay." Isaac said, facing the baseball diamond he would never see.  
"Don't flirt with my girlfriend." Gus piped in. Hazel's cheeks turned a rosey shade of red.  
"Sorry, I just think she looks so wonderful today." Isaac smirked.  
"Making fun of your own disability I see." Gus smiled.  
"I don't." Isaac said. They all laughed.  
"I'm sorry Isaac." Hazel said sympathetically.  
"Nah. I'm over it." Isaac leaned back, resting his upper body on the blanket. The bright sun reflected off his dark glasses.

Augustus stood, running his fingers through his curly, mahogany hair.  
"I'm going to go get us some drinks. Requests?"  
"Anything liquid." Isaac replied.  
"Just water." Hazel smiled.  
"Be back in a bit." Augustus said and stepped away from the blanket. Hazel watched as he was swallowed into the crowd. She let out a long, exaggerated, sigh. Isaac returned the gesture. Hazel laughed.  
"Will you be attending support group in the literal heart of Jesus tomorrow?" she asked.  
"I will be present." Isaac answered.  
"Wonderful."  
"Yes."  
There was a long pause.  
"Do you think..." Isaac trailed off. His voice was soft, concerned.  
"Think what Isaac?"  
"Nothing."  
"You can ask me." Hazel's expression softened.  
Isaac let out a long breath.  
"Do you think I'll find my Hazel Grace."  
"What?"  
"Gus always says he found his Hazel Grace."  
"This universe contains more than one of me now?"  
"No no no. Like, the perfect person. The person that you feel was created for you, and only for you."  
Hazel paused to think.  
"Issac."  
"Yes Hazel?"  
"In this lifetime, you are going to find your Hazel Grace, and you will love her longer than always, and she will do the same for you." Hazel said.  
"You really believe that?" Isaac was facing her now.  
"I do."

Augustus returned carrying two fountain drinks and a bottle of Mountain Water.  
"Thank you." Hazel said and kissed him on the cheek as he sat down. Gus's face lit up.  
"You guys are so cute." Isaac said.  
"How did you know…" Gus trailed off.  
"Kissing is not a silent action. I'm blind, not deaf."  
Gus smirked and put his hand on Hazel's face. He pulled her in, and after making out for a few seconds, he pulled back. Hazel's cheeks were red again.  
"Did you hear that?" He said almost excitedly.  
Isaac laughed.  
"Yes. And I actually didn't mind it much." He said.

For the next half an hour, Hazel and Augustus sat hand-in-hand, explaining to Isaac what was happening in the game. Home team was winning, six to four. Home was up to bat once again, and a rather large man walked up to the spot.  
Everything happened so quickly Gus didn't have time for a more detailed response. The baseball had chose them as a target.  
"DUCK! DUCK! ISAAC!" Gus yelled.  
"Is that some new game you just made up or..." Isaac was cut off by the baseball colliding with his forehead, knocking him onto his back.  
"ISSAC! Oh my Goodness, Isaac! Are you alright?" Hazel's face was painted with concern. She turned to see Gus, who had let go of her hand and was running in the direction of the concession stands as fast as his leg could handle.  
"Where are you going?" Hazel called after him.  
"ICE!" Augustus yelled back.  
Isaac groaned.  
"What happened?" He asked quietly.  
"You took a home run to the head." Hazel answered.  
"Is it bad?"  
"It's beginning to turn purple, and it's rather large. Gus just left to get you some ice."  
He groaned again.  
Hazel looked up, seeing a girl-about her age-running towards them. She kneeled down next to Isaac.  
"Oh my goodness, I saw you take the hit. Are you alright? I'll go get some ice." She said.  
"Wait. Who are you?" Isaac stopped her.  
"I'm Taylor." She held out her hand for Isaac to shake. Hazel nudged him, no response.  
"Uh…" Taylor put her hand back to her side. Augustus rushed up to the blanket and handed Hazel a bag of ice. She gently pushed it to Isaac's swollen forehead.  
"Sorry, he's blind." Hazel said to Taylor.  
"Oh! Oh my.. I am so sorry."  
"Don't be. I'm Isaac." Isaac said, and held out his hand to her. She took it, and gave it a light shake.  
"And this is Hazel and Augustus." Isaac said, motioning to them.  
"Call me Gus." Augustus said. Taylor smiled.  
"Well nice to meet you all. He's going to need more ice." She said, and took off running to the stands.  
Isaac let out a dreamy sigh.  
"That...was...something." Gus said.  
"She thinks I'm so hot she left to go get me ice." Isaac said, half smiling. Gus laughed.  
"Or that your head looks so hideous she wants to cover it up." He teased.  
"I think it was cute." Hazel said shyly.  
"I bet she's real cute." Isaac said.  
"Sure is. Long dark hair, average height. Eyes that are so blue you could mistake them for the ocean. Cute smile too." Gus pitched in. Hazel shot him a look. He grabbed for her hand.  
"You're not cute." He said to her, smiling. Hazel rolled her eyes.  
"You're beautiful." He said finally. She kissed him for a long time.  
"Mushy mushy." Isaac said when they were finished.  
Taylor returned not long after, carrying two very large bags of ice. Gus got up to help her.  
"Where did you get these?" He asked her.  
"Snow cone shack." Taylor replied.  
Hazel removed the old ice from Isaac's head, and moved out of the way for Taylor to put the new bag. Isaac groaned when the bag of ice touched his colorful skin.  
"Oops, sorry. Too hard?" Taylor said nervously.  
"No no no. I'm good. Thanks." Isaac said, his cheeks reddened. Taylor pressed the bag to his head again, and Isaac put his hand over hers, pushing the ice harder. Taylor blushed.  
"Would you… like to go do something friday night?" Isaac asked her. Her eyes widened.  
"Sure. sure. Here's my number." She scribbled 10 digits onto an old receipt and handed it to isaac.  
"Cool." Isaac was smiling.  
"Yeah." Taylor smiled back.  
A group of girls ran over to the blanket.  
"Taylor! Taylor! You have to come see this… we found this really creepy bug!" One of them yelled. They grabbed Taylor's right arm and began pulling her into the crowd.  
"I guess I have to go look at a bug. I hope your forehead gets better Isaac! Call me tomorrow!" And with that she was dissolved into the crowd.  
"Smooth." Gus smirked.  
"I think, I think I just got myself my Hazel Grace." Isaac said.  
"I hope so buddy. I hope so." Gus patted him on the back.

Friday came 6 days later, and Isaac's head was a lovely shade of light blue. He'd called Taylor often, discussing the night's plans. They'd agreed a double date with Gus and Hazel would be fun. Isaac and Gus sat across from eachother at a table in a restaurant with a name neither of them could pronounce. Isaac wore a white button-down, some nice dress pants, and a black bowtie. Augustus wore similar clothing, and had worn a watch. He looked down at it, 7:53. Hazel and Taylor were supposed to arrive at 8:00.  
"I've laid down some rules for this evening." Isaac pitched in.  
"Rules?" Gus asked.  
"Yes. Rule number one, no kissing. Rule number two, no making out. Rule number three, no facial contact." Isaac said. Gus laughed.  
"And why these rules might I ask?"  
"Because this may be one of many dates for you and Hazel, but this would be my first with Taylor, so I'd appreciate if you'd keep the awkward level down." Isaac explained.  
"Alright alright." Gus agreed.  
Hazel arrived first, a wide grin spread across her face. Gus smiled too, and motioned her to sit.  
"Gus, would you mind sharing tonight's rules with Hazel?" Isaac asked sympathetically.  
"No kissing, no making out, and no facial contact." Gus stated.  
"Aw, Isaac you're no fun." Hazel said jokingly.  
"I just, I don't want this to be awkward in any way, shape, or form." Isaac said.  
"You're a nervous wreck you know." Augustus said.  
"I know. I just really don't want to mess this up. I already have a blueberry for a head." Isaac said nervously.  
"It doesn't look that bad…Almost looks like you got in a fight." Hazel reassured.  
"I got in a fight with an Item no bigger than my fist. That's hopeful." Isaac said sarcastically. Taylor arrived not long after, her dark hair pulled up into a bun on top of her head.  
"Sorry I'm a little late." She said.  
"No you're fine. Thank you for coming."Isaac said.  
"Thanks for inviting me." Taylor smiled. A waiter came to the table, offering drinks.

The night went smoothly, most talk was about getting to know each other. Taylor said she was a violinist from New York, but she loved pizza and video games. Isaac and Taylor talked about the Price of Dawn, and Hazel and Gus discussed places they would like to travel. Dinner was spaghetti, with a side of breadsticks. Taylor clicked on her phone to see the time, 12:03.  
"Wow, time really goes by fast. I had an amazing time. II hope we can get together again sometime. I have to go." She said.  
"Alright. I'll call you." Isaac said.  
"Sounds great. Bye guys!" And she left.  
"I'll drive Isaac home." Hazel volunteered.  
"Okay." Gus said.  
"Okay. C'mon Isaac." Hazel said and helped him out the door. Gus pulled out his wallet and paid for dinner, left a tip, and drove home.  
Hazel watched the road as it passed beneath her headlights. She pulled into the driveway, locked the car, and entered her silent and still home. When she dropped off Isaac, his house lights were on, and his parents were still up. Mr. and were sound asleep. Hazel crept up to her room and changed into her pajamas. She hooked herself up the the BiPaP and crawled under her blankets.  
Hazel woke up to the sound of a light tapping on her window. She adjusted her oxygen to Phillip, and opened the curtains. Behind the window was a boy, grinning widely. She quickly helped him in.  
"Gus… What are you doing here!?" She asked him. He was still wearing his clothes from dinner.  
"Well, I arrived home thinking we had just a spectacular evening, and that the restaurant reminded me of Oranjee. Then I realized that we didn't have any champagne at dinner. So, I took a trip to the store to buy some bottled stars. I decided I would visit later in the evening, to share it with you. Tragically, my attempt to sleep failed. So I just decided I would come over now." Gus said, still smiling. He held up a large paper bag containing the champagne.  
"Well pop one open! I was beginning to miss the stars." Hazel said enthusiastically.  
They finished one of three bottles by 5 AM. They were only in a condition of a light buzz. They'd talked and kissed, and talked, and kissed some more.  
"So.." Hazel began.  
"So.." Gus copied.  
"I was thinking… What if, in the future, I beat it from this freaking cancer, and we reach an age where dating is more immature." She said.  
"When. When you beat it from this freaking cancer." Gus said.  
"Yes when." Hazel smiled.  
"Then we will outgrow dating and move on to something else."Gus said.  
"Something or someone?" Hazel asked.  
"I would never leave you, Hazel Grace." Gus promised.  
"And I would never leave you, Augustus Waters." Hazel smiled.  
"I believe what you are trying to get to here is the topic of marriage. I am correct?" Gus asked.  
"Well, yeah I guess." Hazel blushed.  
"Hazel, you and I, we have an infinity. We have an infinity without any rings, vows, dresses, or suits. We have an infinity without needing any special ceremony or party. And I love you. And I'm so lucky to love you." Gus said.  
"I love you more." Hazel said, and kissed him for a long time.  
"But if you would like, I'd be delighted to have you as a wife in the future. It would be the greatest privilege anyone could ever give me. Okay Hazel Grace?"  
"Okay Augustus. Okay." Hazel said.  
"Marriage is a big thing you know." He said.  
"I know."  
"And Hazel, you're sixteen-years-old."  
"I am aware."  
"And a seventeen-year-old guy is much too young to be able to afford a diamond ring."  
"Just, don't stress about it. It was just an idea for the future. The way way way future." Hazel said.  
"I like your ideas." Gus said. Hazel rested her head on his shoulder. After a long silence Gus said,  
"My parents will be awake soon. I have to go." He kissed her, and slipped out the window. Hazel watched as he walked away carrying the tall ladder he'd used to get up to her window. She took the leftover champagne, put it in the fridge, and went back to sleep.

Augustus woke up late, arriving in the kitchen just as his parents were finishing breakfast.  
"Good morning." His mother greeted him.  
"Morning." He replied.  
"How did your date go?"  
"Splendid."  
"Wonderful." His mom smiled at him, and left the kitchen.  
Augustus spent the rest of the morning playing the Price of Dawn. Until he received a phone call around noon. Unknown number, he answered.  
"Hello?"  
"Gus."  
"Hazel?"  
"Yes. I'm using my dad's phone."  
"Why?"  
"Doesn't matter. I need you to come to Primary Children's. ASAP."  
"WHAT!? HAZEL! ARE YOU OKAY?" He was yelling now.  
"HURRY!"  
Gus hung up and raced to the garage. He piled into the car and sped down the road.

Part 2 of this fanfiction is to be released soon. Sorry for the wait.


End file.
